Minimally invasive surgery is a surgical approach that involves the use of instruments inserted through several tiny incision openings to perform a surgery causing minimal tissue trauma in human or animal bodies.
The minimally invasive surgery relatively reduces changes in metabolism of a patient in the period of post-surgical care, so it facilitates rapid recovery of the patient. Therefore, the minimally invasive surgery shortens the length of hospitalization of the patient after the surgery and allows the patient to return to normal physical activities in a short period of time. In addition, the minimally invasive surgery causes less pain and leaves fewer scars on the patient's body after the surgery.
One of the general forms of the minimally invasive surgery is endoscopy. Among the others, a laparoscopy that involves minimally invasive inspection and operation inside abdominal cavity is known as the most general form of endoscopy. To operate a standard laparoscopic surgery, the abdomen of the patient is insufflated with gas and at least one small incision is formed to provide an entrance for laparoscopic surgical instruments, through which a trocar is inserted. When performing the surgery, it is general that a user puts the laparoscopic surgical instruments into a surgical site or the like through the trocar, and manipulates the instruments from the outside of abdominal cavity. In general, the laparoscopic surgical instruments include a laparoscope (for observation of a surgical site) and other working tools. Herein, the working tools are similar to the conventional tools used for small incision surgery, except that the end effector or working end of each tool is separated from its handle or the like by a shaft. For instance, the working tools may include a clamp, a grasper, scissors, a stapler, a needle holder, and so forth. Meanwhile, the user monitors the procedure of the surgery through a monitor that displays the images of the surgical site which are taken by the laparoscope. The endoscopic approaches similar to the above are broadly used in retroperitoneoscopy, pelviscopy, arthroscopy, cisternoscopy, sinuscopy, hysteroscopy, nephroscopy, cystoscopy, urethroscopy, pyeloscopy, and so on.
The inventor(s) has developed various minimally invasive surgical instruments useful for the above-mentioned minimally invasive surgeries and has already disclosed the features of the structures and effects of the same in Korean Patent Application Nos. 2008-51248, 2008-61894, 2008-79126 and 2008-90560, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Additionally, the inventor(s) will provide a minimally invasive surgical instrument with improved functionality, which is more advantageous for users and patients.